A contact rail, also referred to as a third rail, is a system laid along a line for supplying electrical energy to an electric vehicle. In order to ensure safety and reliability of a train before being formally delivered to operation, a series of tests are required to be applied on the train in a test line, which includes a test for the power supply system.
In the power supply system, the contact rail supplies power to the train, and the train collects current via a collector shoe. Currently, in actual lines, the contact rail is an early steel C-shaped rail, production of this kind of contact rails has been stopped domestically at present, and re-production of the C-shaped contact rails will definitely result in a long production cycle, high cost and inapplicability to the test line. Hence, it is urgent to provide a simulation system to replace the C-shaped contact rail for testing the positional relationship between a collector shoe of a current collector of a newly manufactured train and an actual contact rail, and the matching status therebetween in dynamic current collecting condition on the test line.